


Whisper

by Eggsyobsessed, voxangelus



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Eggsy Unwin is a Little Shit, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit (Kingsman), Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxangelus/pseuds/voxangelus
Summary: "If ye have a complaint, ye can whisper it in my ear.""Yes, Daddy."---Or the time Merlin tells Eggsy he can whisper in his ear, and Eggsy actually does. Except what Eggsy whispers isn't at all what he's expecting. And Merlin finds himself with a kink he never anticipated to have.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 20
Kudos: 165





	Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooooooooooooo. Yeah. This is porn guys. Straight up. 
> 
> Foxy and I got to talking in the Kingsman discord, and this sort of happened. 
> 
> Enjoy the fruits of our labor...but really Merlin did all the work. 
> 
> Not beta read.

Eggsy stood, spine straight as a board, while Merlin ordered them to ‘fall out’. _Fall out._ Like hell he would. He waited until Charlie and Roxy were gone, sizing the old Scot up.

“'Scuse me sir, but why the fuck did you choose me as the gimp? What am I, the expandable candidate?” Eggsy sneered, anger wrinkled his face, drawing lines close together in his defiance to speak out of turn.

Merlin tilted his head, blinking as if that would erase the look off Eggsy’s handsome face. But it didn’t. He sighed, there was always one; he thought.

“No, no.” Merlin started sternly, authority bled through each word. “You don’t get to talk to me like that. If ye have a complaint, ye can whisper it in my ear.” He gestured for Eggsy to do just that. It were more of a challenge, rather than an outright command.

Eggsy threw his hands to the side, sauntering over with sheer fuck you spite, and came right up to the Scot’s ear, surprised when Merlin titled in, to whisper, “Yes, Daddy.”

Merlin froze a second, just long enough to feel the heat of Eggsy’s unjust anger puff against his ear, and composed himself to lean away, grabbing hold of the little shit’s chute.

“You need to take that chip off your shoulder.” He yanked hard, watching Eggsy fly back with pure shock on his face. Merlin tipped his head and strode away, repositioning his hard cock through his trousers, hoping the three recruits could give him enough reprieve to take care of the issue.

Eggsy couldn't help but grin as he sat there on his ass. What he'd said to Merlin had been a hell of a gamble, but there was no way the Scot didn't know how sexy he was, how commanding and yeah, paternal. Eggsy sure didn't see him as a father figure, but Merlin was defintely Daddy As Fuck. Eggsy hadn't missed the second Merlin had frozen when he whispered in his ear. He _liked_ it.

He wrestled his way out of the chute and left it there, going in search of Merlin's office. He still wasn't sure what he'd do when he got there, but it was sure to be interesting.

Merlin had just reached his private office, signing all other duties over to Mordred for a much needed, and deserved, break. The candidates were allowed respite to shower, relax and enjoy some mild entertainment. Meanwhile, Merlin planned to lock himself up, use the lube that collected dust in his side desk drawer, and play that feed from today's incident over; audio only.

Just the thought of Eggsy calling him _Daddy_...he couldn't. His dick swelled painfully against his pants, pressing up along the fly of his trousers; it was all he could do to zip them down, squeeze a palmful of lubricant, and touch himself as he listened to Eggsy's husky, yet indecently cheeky voice whispered, _"Yes, Daddy."_ He shivered, both from the liquid not warm enough—and, admittedly, due to out right need, the lad had NO idea what that did to him—but in his haste to bring himself some relief, Merlin had forgone rubbing it between his palms to bring the temperature up.

As his pace quickened, so did his breath, until he was reduced to a limp rag in his chair, sagging down the back until his arse met the edge. How _dare_ Eggsy make him feel something so...so, so INTENSE! It had been years, decades even, since he'd experienced anything so powerful. He stroked himself with practiced ease, smoothing a thumb along the slit, inching closer to climax; it wouldn't be long.

Or so he _thought_.

The knock on his door, accompanied by the red flash that popped on his computer screen, pulled him from the bliss he so rightly deserved. He sat up.

"Eggsy," he bit out.

There he stood, hands in his pockets, whistling like he didn't have a care in the world. He wouldn't have answered, had the cheeky shit not called out: " _Hey Merls! Got a mo?"_

"It's Merlin!" He roared, on reflex, before he stuffed his raging dick back into confinement, not even having the decency to wipe his hands first, and jerked the door open. "What?" He was quite bothered. "Ye didn't see the 'do not disturb' on the door?" Merlin jabbed a finger toward the sign. Eggsy grinned.

"Oh, I saw it, _Daddy_. Did I disturb you? Ya look pretty hot and bothered to me, bet I did." He said, cheeky.

The boy was going to be the fucking death of him. He was going to die, right here in his fucking office. "Aye, ye could say that ye did," he snarled. "Get your arse in here and close the door behind ye."

Eggsy sauntered into the office and shut the door. He could do as he was told, sometimes. He wasn't sure what was going to happen, but if it involved the impressive bulge in Merlin's trousers, he wouldn't fuckin’ complain.

Merlin wasn't going to let him get away with the attitude for long, that much was certain. He advanced on Eggsy, backing him up against the door. "What were ye expecting when ye came down here, lad? Did you have some plan in that head of yers, some scheme? Thinking ye could get ahead in the trials, perhaps?"

"What?! _Fuck_ no!" Eggsy snapped. The chagrin and offense clear as day on his face. "I got this far fair and square, I ain't gonna ask for special fuckin’ favors. Wouldn't expect 'em, either!"

Oh my, that had touched a nerve. Merlin rested his forearm on the door above Eggsy's head and leaned in close. "What's my name, then?"

Eggsy breathed heavily with their proximity, Merlin were just inches away, his heart raced like a prized racehorse at the derby. He weren’t sure what Merlin expected him to say, but he knew what he WANTED to say. So he lifted up, eyes locked with Merlin, and leaned in to whisper, “Daddy,” in his ear.

Merlin felt his dick thicken, as if it could get any fucking firmer, straining against it’s confine to bust free. He allowed his arm to slip down, until his hand cradled the nape of the little shit’s neck, fingers trailed up to knot in his hair, fisting the smooth strands. As if they weren’t impossibly close, he inched closer until he could feel the velvet warmth of Eggsy’s lips brush against his own.

“Aye. That’s what you’ll call me here, and here only. Ye do as I say, and all will be well. Hm?” Eggsy nodded. Merlin chuckled against his lips. “Somehow I find order hard for you.” He dipped in to trail his nose along Eggsy’s jaw.

“Only thing that’s hard is my cock.” Eggsy’s response earned him a primal noise, close to a growl, low in Merlin’s throat, before he was lunged forward. It took everything to keep his balance and not collapse in Merlin’s chair. He weren’t sure what he HAD expected, but this sure as fuck were a bonus!

“Trousers down, over the desk. Now.” Merlin barked, walking toward Eggsy. His steps slow, calculated and precise, as if he were a panther stalking its prey. “This isn’t a reward.” He warned into the hollow of Eggsy’s ear, tracing his tongue around the shell just to feel Eggsy quiver.

Oh, hell yes. Eggsy didn't care at this point if it were a reward or not. He shoved his trousers down and bent over the desk, resting his cheek against the cool surface. His eyes were level with the bottle of lube. Kingsman lube. Of course they had their own.

"Oh, now that is a lovely sight, my lad bent over my desk for me." Merlin murmured, trailing his fingertips down Eggsy's spine. He let the lad lay there for a few moments, seeing if he'd start to squirm or complain, but Eggsy stayed perfectly still. "I am going to spank ye. Ten smacks, and ye will count them and thank me for each one. Are we clear, Eggsy?"

Eggsy couldn't help the moan that escaped him at the thought of Merlin bringing one of those gorgeous big hands down on his ass. "Fuck yes, Daddy. Crystal clear."

"Good lad." Merlin stepped back a bit, using his foot to shove his chair out of the way. He brought his hand down hard on Eggsy's ass and waited for what he wanted to hear.

"One, thank you, Daddy."

Another loud ‘smack’ sounded in the space between Eggsy’s initial count, the initiated second and the ones to follow. He did that, for each and every one, until his arse screamed for mercy. But Eggsy didn’t say a word, nothing more than a number and ‘thank you, Daddy’ after each assault. By the end Eggsy’s cock ached just as bad as his arse, he felt the warmth of precome gathered at the tip until a few drops fell onto tile; his dick now completely erect and eager for use.

“That’s a good lad. My perfect lad.” Merlin’s praise sent a shock of pleasure down his spine, and straight to his dick. If Eggsy thought he couldn’t get any harder, he was sorely mistaken.

He stayed still, allowing Merlin to soothe his angry bum with big, warm hands that moved in slow, soft circles.

“Now. Be my good lad, and don’t come.” Merlin eased away to produce a condom from his drawer—heaven knows when the last time he needed one—and rolled it over his leaking cock. “I want ye to wait until everyone is asleep—” He continued, running a palmful of lube along his shaft. “—And touch yourself. I’ll be sure to watch, and when ye come—“ his breath grew heavy as he inserted a slicked digit into Eggsy’s tight, puckering hole. Merlin brought his lips flush to Eggsy’s ear. “—I want ye to call my name.” He nipped a lobe and provided another finger, scissoring to open him up.

Eggsy almost came right there just from Merlin's words, but he managed to keep it together. "Yes, Daddy," he murmured, pushing back onto Merlin's fingers with a quiet groan. "I'm gonna be so good for you later."

"Gagging for it, are ye? Aye, it's been a while for me, too," Merlin said, as he continued to work Eggsy open. God, he was tight and Merlin wanted to be in five minutes ago—but he wasn't willing to risk hurting Eggsy and have this first time be the last. "Patience, my lad. I want ye just as much as ye want me." He added more lube and a third finger, working the lube into Eggsy's hole. Almost ready.

"Yes, Daddy. Please hurry, fuck. I feel way too empty, I need you," Eggsy begged, voice thready with need.

Merlin wasn't one to preen, but he did then. He didn't answer, loving the way Eggsy started to wiggle and writhe, as if he was able to come just from this alone. He added a fourth digit, Merlin was anything if not thorough in every way, ensuring Eggsy was good and ready to accept him.

"Please, Daddy," Eggsy mewled, sounding every bit like a slutty slag.

Eggsy would have begged further, but was rendered speechless as Merlin withdrew his fingers to take his hips, holding them in perfect position for Merlin, and thrust in. The blunt force shoved Eggsy, Merlin's desk, and his monitor forward a good few inches; he felt it all the way in his stomach. And boy he didn’t waste ANY time. Merlin barely waited two seconds to allow Eggsy adjustment, before he started to piston in with a quick, rough rhythm.

Hips snapped hard, listening to a loud ‘thwack’ each time flesh met flesh, driving Eggsy and assorted other items on his desk further and further, until Merlin could feel his sack tighten. His body coiled, muscles grew tight, in anticipation for an orgasm and it seemed like Eggsy's did, as well.

"Nae, lad. Ye wait. Ye hold off!" Merlin instructed through clenched teeth, he barely held his own off. "Don't touch yourself." Merlin smacked his arse hard, warning Eggsy to keep off his dick.

Eggsy made a sound of displeasure at the order, but obliged regardless. He weren't sure what the consequence would be, and he half didn't want to find out, yet part of him was curious about the pain Merlin would inflict. His thoughts halted with an abrupt, final shove so deep in his arse, Eggsy was sure the head of Merlin's dick would pop out of his mouth.

Merlin groaned deep in his chest as he came, his dick buried deep into Eggsy's arse. "Fuck, so fucking tight," he hissed, stilling for a moment before pulling out slowly. He disposed of the condom and cleaned himself up with a handful of tissues before doing the same for Eggsy, at least trying to get some of the excess lube wiped up.

Perfectly still, Eggsy waited for Merlin to tell him it was okay to move. He was honestly afraid that if his cock bumped against the desk, he'd be done for—he were that close to coming, still. Merlin taking care of wiping him down weren't helping, either. He steadfastly refused to examine that thought as it went too far into 'boyfriend' territory instead of staying in 'trainer who just fucked me so hard I saw fucking stars' territory. He didn't regret a second of any of it, though. He'd whisper 'Yes, Daddy' in Merlin's ear a hundred more times even if he did get his ass spanked so red it might hurt to sit down for a week.

"Ye can get up now, lad," Merlin said, gently patting Eggsy's arse cheek. "Ye were so good for me, I'm very happy with you and your tight arse."

Eggsy stood up and gingerly pulled his pants and trousers back up, wincing slightly as the fabric slid over his poor, abused arse. "Gonna feel that for a while, Daddy."

Merlin grinned, and it was positively evil. "Oh, I know, lad. I know."

Eggsy’s grin soon matched, feeling down right dirty and he fuckin’ loved it!

Merlin reached out, trailing his thumb from the corner of Eggsy’s mouth down to wipe his chin of moisture he hadn’t known was there, and whispered, “Remember what I told ye, lad,” so low, Eggsy felt it deep in his chest.

He shivered, unable to keep the thrill contained, and nodded.

“Yes, Daddy.” Merlin could demand he not touch himself for a week, and Eggsy were pretty sure he would obey.

Merlin situated himself, nodding for Eggsy to do the same, and walked him to the door. His fingers brushed through Eggsy’s tousled, short strands, nails scraped along his scalp, and cupped the back of his head, leaning close until his lips touched Eggsy’s ear. “Now go be my good lad, and don’t touch until tonight.” He pressed a kiss below the lobe. “I’ll be watching.” The promise was thick in his breath.

Eggsy craved more, but silently confirmed the order, and left once he was permitted.

Except he weren’t able to touch himself, not when Merlin busted in to disturb their respite. A mission to seduce their target. Eggsy watched Merlin as he spoke, something about seduction in the biblical sense like he didn’t just fuck him raw. Hazel eyes lingered on Eggsy a bit longer, dancing with sinful knowledge, and creased from a smirk. It was tiny, but there, and devious. The arsehole KNEW he wouldn’t have been able to come that night.

As they received the intel for assignment, Eggsy slowly started to plot how he’d get HIS due.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find us on tumblr!
> 
> @foxy-voxy - voxangelus  
> @stronglyobsessed - eggsyobsessed


End file.
